Sobrevivir
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Cuando eres cosechado para los juegos del hambre solo tienes dos opciones: resignarte a morir o estar dispuesto a todo para sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Intento no hacer ruido al entrar. No quiero despertar a nadie. En teoría yo he llegado a casa hace unas horas con mi hermano y si se enteran de que en realidad me he quedado hasta más tarde y sin él nos espera un castigo seguro a ambos.

Me quito los tacones en la entrada. Son los que me pondré para la cosecha, así que mañana tendré que limpiarlos cuando me levante porque están pegajosos del suelo del pub.

El pub no es realmente un pub, es solo un granero grande que Phillip Farman ha convertido en lo más parecido a una sala de fiestas que hay en el distrito nueve: una barra destartalada, cuatro o cinco mesas con algunas sillas y, eso sí, un gran espacio para bailar, un reproductor de música que le vendió un agente de la paz y grandes cantidades de alcohol. Es un buen sitio para pasar las noches.

Consigo llegar al pasillo sin ser descubierta, pero algo me detiene de seguir avanzando. Aguzo el oído. Está encendida la televisión en el salón. Me pregunto quién estará viendo la tele a estas horas, quién podría querer verla en realidad. Somos de las pocas familias del distrito que podemos permitirnos una televisión, pero aun así es una televisión para la gente de distrito, con un solo canal en el que lo único que ponen es propaganda capitolina y vídeos de los juegos del hambre.

Eso es exactamente lo que están poniendo ahora. Puedo oír la voz de Lucius Malone y Aemilia Chase si escucho con atención. Se me hiela la sangre al escuchar lo que dicen. Están proclamando vencedor a Mark Mils. Es la edición decimoquinta de los juegos, la edición en que mi hermana Audrey salió cosechada.

Entro en el salón sin importarme hacer ruido.

–Alexia, hija, ¿Qué haces despierta? ¿qué haces con eso puesto todavía?

Mi madre intenta disimularlo y hablar en un tono despreocupado, pero su voz suena más aguda de lo normal y sé que ha llorado.

Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado en el sofá. Ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien, pero las dos queríamos a Audrey y a pesar de que discutamos prácticamente cada día sabemos que compartimos eso.

–¿por qué los estás viendo? –Pregunto porque no se me ocurre qué otra cosa decir. Nunca he sido buena en este tipo de situaciones.

–No podía dormir. Puse la tele para despejarme. Pensé que habría algún anuncio de esos tan tontos o algún vídeo propagandístico. Solo quería dejar de pensar en los juegos, pero estaban emitiendo esto y cuando la vi no fui capaz de apartarme. Audrey, Audrey era tan guapa, tan lista. Ella tenía más derecho a volver que ese chico Mils, él y su madre apenas tenían nada antes de los juegos.

No contesto. Yo también culpé a Mark durante un tiempo. En los primeros años de mi adolescencia no era capaz de escuchar su nombre sin estallar de rabia. Todo el distrito lo adoraba, lo sigue adorando, de hecho. Todas mis amigas hablaban de lo guapo que era y de lo fuerte y de lo valiente y de lo simpático que parecía. Nadie se acordaba de Audrey, de lo simpática, lo fuerte y lo valiente que había sido ella. Él sí se acordó. Vino a decirnos que lo sentía y a ofrecernos su ayuda. Mamá lo echó de casa con malos modos. Nunca había oído hablar a mi madre así, profiriendo insultos y gritando de esa manera. Yo estaba en el porche y él se acercó a mí cuando salía. Intentó hablar conmigo, pero yo le pegué un puñetazo en la cara y entré corriendo en casa.

Ahora ya no lo odio. No fue él quien mató a Audrey. A veces va por el pub y parece un buen tío. Al final creo que he asumido que simplemente él tuvo más suerte que Audrey y que no tiene la culpa de eso. De todos modos prefiero mantenerme bien lejos de él y supongo que él también lo prefiere así.

En la tele están pasando el resumen de los juegos.

–Tienes suerte de no verlos, hija –murmura mi madre.

Podría decirle que aunque no los vea oigo los gritos y que eso es peor porque no sé qué está pasando exactamente y se me dispara la imaginación. Podría decirle también que aunque ya estaba perdiendo la visión, durante los juegos de mi hermana veía lo suficiente para observarla morir. No obstante, por una vez decido callarme mis pensamientos. En lugar de eso escucho los gritos de mi hermana en la pantalla. Los malditos profesionales se ensañaron con ella porque llevaban un tiempo sin matar a nadie, porque querían dar espectáculo o simplemente porque les apetecía y tenían la oportunidad, quien sabe lo que se pasa por la mente de esos tipos, y por supuesto esa escena había que ponerla entera en el vídeo oficial de los juegos y en el resumen final porque a la audiencia capitolina le había encantado.

Mi madre me coge la mano, no sé si para darme fuerzas o para dárselas a ella, y yo cierro los ojos en un gesto instintivo e inútil. En sus juegos no los cerré. Sentía que debía mirar.

Nos quedamos así hasta que el programa termina.

–Ya es hora de preparar el desayuno –dice mi madre con la voz apagada.

Sé que solo quiere algo que hacer, una excusa para dejar de pensar en los juegos. Aún es pronto para desayunar. Normalmente no lo hacemos hasta que mi padre se levanta y aún no lo ha hecho, pero no protesto y ayudo a mi madre a cocinar. De todos modos parece que nadie en la familia ha podido dormir bien porque mi padre y mis hermanos no tardan mucho en levantarse. Desayunamos en silencio. Nadie dice nada de mi ropa ni del olor a alcohol que desprende. Yo no bebí casi nada, pero es inevitable que se pegue a la ropa si vas al pub.

Al terminar, mi hermano, Nev, ayuda a mi madre con los platos mientras mi padre se encarga de mantener entretenidas a Kimberly y Maura.

Yo me meto en la ducha. Estoy muy cansada y la cosecha no ayuda a disminuir el cansancio. Kimberly tiene siete años y Maura seis, mientras que Nev ha cumplido ya los diecinueve, así que no están en peligro, pero yo aún tengo dieciséis años, la edad de Audrey cuando salió.

Intento pensar en otra cosa. La fiesta de anoche estuvo bien, hubo más gente de lo habitual porque hoy no hay que trabajar. A mi madre le daría un ataque si supiera la clase de gente con la que Nev y yo nos codeamos en el pub. Claro que la gente de nuestra posición es la que más lo frecuenta porque solo tenemos que ir a la escuela, pero incluso los que tienen que trabajar se permiten venir de vez en cuando, unos más que otros.

Me centro en ese tipo de pensamientos vanales como si fuera otra mañana cualquiera mientras me ducho. No funciona del todo, pero hace la cosa algo más llevadera.

Estamos listos mucho antes de la hora, así que decidimos ir a dar un paseo. Es lo que menos me apetece. Si fuera por mí dormiría todo lo que no dormí anoche, pero no tengo elección, así que cojo el bastón que dejé apoyado al lado de la puerta y salgo diciéndome a mí misma que cuando vuelva de la cosecha nadie me impedirá recuperar mis horas de sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mark

Me siento en el lugar que me han reservado al lado de celina. Ella llegó antes que yo porque no se paró a hablar con la prensa capitolina. Dice que me deja a mí el papel de simpático. A Celina nunca le gustaron las cortesías finjidas ni la hipocresía. A mí tampoco, pero no es lo que a mí me guste lo que importa, sino lo que pueda beneficiar o no a mis futuros tributos. Así es como funcionan las cosas. Si te portas bien y les dices lo que quieren oír te haces popular entre ellos y si te haces popular entre ellos te invitan a sus fiestas y si te invitan a sus fiestas, puedes usarlas para conseguir patrocinadores para tus tributos. Así funciona el juego. Así consiguen que no demos problemas, poniendo las vidas de otros en nuestras manos.

Miro a la multitud que se agolpa en la plaza. Están asustados. Algunos lo demuestran más que otros, pero yo sé que todos tienen miedo. Conozco ese miedo. Yo también lo he sentido incluso más que ellos. Estoy seguro de que algunos, los más mayores, recuerdan todavía ese tipo de miedo de antes de que yo ganara, ese miedo que te hacía desear no solo no salir, sino desear que si tú salías, tu compañero de distrito fuera alguien más débil que tú porque Celina Lightwood no perdía el tiempo ayudando a dos personas para que volviera una sola. Celina siempre escogía al más fuerte, para ella los juegos siempre han sido una competición de fuerza. El otro, el que había tenido la mala suerte de ser considerado por ella débil, no recibía ninguna clase de ayuda ni dentro ni fuera de la Arena porque según ella es absurdo dividir los recursos.

Recuerdo que Audrey me lo confesó cuando íbamos de camino al Capitolio, que mientras la escolta buceaba en la hurna de los chicos tras elegirla a ella solo podía pensar en que ojalá fuera un niño pequeño y que luego se había sentido fatal por ello, pero que había seguido deseándolo. No obstante, salí yo, dieciocho años, fuerte, acostumbrado al trabajo duro. Ella no trabajaba y tampoco era especialmente fuerte. Era una chica bonita y dulce, nada más. Celina ni siquiera lo dudó.

Ahora es diferente. Ahora somos dos y ningún niño del distrito nueve va sin mentor al Capitolio, pero el miedo sigue existiendo y seguirá existiendo siempre. Incluso cuando dejas de estar en edad de cosecha sigue ese miedo a que alguien que conoces salga cosechado.

El alcalde sube al escenario y comienza su discurso de todos los años: el tratado de la traición. Me concentro en él no porque lo considere interesante, sino porque no quiero pensar en todo lo que vendrá después y sobre todo no quiero mirar a la multitud y seguir viendo ese miedo.

Cuando termina aplaudimos educadamente y la escolta sube al escenario. No es la misma escolta que sacó mi nombre, esa consiguió una promoción al cuatro gracias a mi victoria y ahora ni me mira porque cree que los del distrito nueve somos demasiado inferiores para su persona. Valeria no es demasiado extravagante para ser del capitolio. No se ha hecho ninguna modificación quirúrgica porque dice que no le gustan las cosas permanentes. En lugar de eso se adorna la ropa, las uñas e incluso el pelo con distintos abalorios a cada cuál más extravagante y maquilla su cara de manera exagerada. A diferencia de otros capitolinos que suelen seguir un estilo a la hora de vestirse, Valeria nunca se viste parecido. Celina dice que su aspecto colorido le da dolor de cabeza, pero yo le tengo cariño porque siempre es amable con la gente y se esfuerza por ayudar en lo necesario.

Valeria saluda al distrito y sin mucha ceremonia saca la primera papeleta que encuentra de la hurna de las chicas. La abre con rapidez y dice el nombre alto y claro:

–Alexia Swift.

Conozco a la chica. Es la hermana de Audrey, la que no ve y suele estar por el pub los fines de semana. La multitud comienza a susurrar con pena. Normalmente solo lo hacen cuando un niño de doce sale cosechado, pero a pesar de su edad Alexia swift no tiene muchas posibilidades teniendo en cuenta su ceguera. Es difícil matar a alguien al que no ves, pero no imposible. Tengo que lograr que no sea imposible porque está claro que Alexia va a ser mi tributo este año.

Mientras tanto un agente de la paz ha ido a buscarla y la ha cogido de la mano. En las cámaras se puede ver que le dice algo, pero no se puede oír el qué ya que no hay micrófonos puestos en la plaza más allá de en el escenario. Imagino que no debió ser algo agradable porque Alexia lo mira furiosa, se suelta de un tirón y comienza a andar con paso firme hacia el escenario. Está asustada y no puede disimularlo, pero camina con la cabeza alta y puedo notar que es orgullosa.

No obstante, tiene que tragarse el orgullo y dejar que otro agente la ayude a subir porque no sabe dónde están las escaleras. Valeria no hace comentarios. Nunca habla con los tributos cuando son cosechados. Es su forma de dejarles un poco de espacio. Miro a Alexia con atención mientras valeria se acerca a la hurna de los chicos. Tiene los puños apretados con rabia y está haciendo lo imposible por contener las ganas de llorar. Quiero sacarla de aquí, hablar con ella, decirle que voy a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero aún no puedo.

Mientras tanto, el tributo masculino está en el escenario. Es un chico de diecisiete años, no es especialmente fuerte, aunque tampoco es enclenque. Celina asiente con aprobación. Sé lo que está pensando, que puede trabajar con eso. Ambos se dan la mano. Observo su imagen en una de las pantallas. Él no se ve destacable ni para bien ni para mal, ella se ve frágil, desvalida, tiene aspecto de muñeca, igual que Audrey. No obstante, sé que ella es más temperamental. Quizá pueda hacer algo con todo eso. Tenemos que poder hacer algo entre los dos. Ella no parece de las que se rinden y yo desde luego tampoco me voy a rendir con ella.

()()()()()()()()()

Al final he decidido que la historia tendrá varios povs, por eso voy a poner en el título del cap al personaje que narra para que no se haga confuso.

Mil gracias por comentar el cap anterior, Soly. Me alegra que te gustara y que vayas a seguir esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Alexia

La puerta de la sala se cierra. El agente de la paz que me ayudó a localizar las escaleras del escenario me ha dejado sentada en un sofá antes de marcharse. Me ha descrito un poco lo que hay en la sala por si quiero moverme por ella. Parecía simpático. El que intentó acompañarme al escenario también intentó ser simpático, pero con esa simpatía condescendiente que tanto odio que me muestren. En otras circunstancias supongo que mi madre me regañaría por haber sido tan brusca con él, pero no creo que ni siquiera ella vaya a preocuparse por los modales en un momento como este.

Me pregunto qué me dirá cuando venga a despedirme. Todos intentamos dar ánimos a Audrey, pero no sé si mis padres tendrán fuerzas para hacer lo mismo conmigo después de lo que le pasó a ella. Una parte de mí no deja de recordarme que Audrey lo tenía más fácil que yo y que aun así no volvió. Estoy asustada. Ni siquiera sé si tendré un mentor. Es obvio que Celina me habrá descartado y no sé si Mark estará dispuesto a intentarlo. Escuché los murmullos en la plaza. La gente ya me da por muerta y aunque me dé rabia entiendo por qué lo piensan. Yo misma estoy asustada y no sé qué voy a hacer. La puerta se abre interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Son Nev y mi madre. Mi padre se ha llevado a las niñas a casa para que no tengan que pasar por esto, o más bien para no tener que pasarlo él. Apartarse cuando hay problemas siempre ha sido la estrategia de mi padre. Hizo lo mismo en la despedida de Audrey.

Nev me abraza. Mi hermano mayor siempre ha sido la persona con la que mejor me he llevado de la familia, mi compañero y mi cómplice en cualquier situación. Él es quien me ha leído los textos de la escuela desde que perdí la visión a pesar de que estudiar nunca le ha gustado y quien me ha cubierto cada vez que he hecho algo que a mamá no le gustaría. Me aprieto fuerte contra él. Sigo sin querer llorar porque los que lloran son catalogados de débiles de inmediato y yo, que seguro entraré en esa categoría desde el principio, no debería hacer nada que refuerce esa opinión, pero la verdad es que cada vez es más difícil.

Mi madre sí que está llorando ruidosamente. Finalmente Nev me suelta y ella se acerca a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos. Hace mucho que mi madre y yo no nos abrazábamos así. En los últimos tiempos no hemos hecho más que discutir y discutir. Mi padre dice que son cosas de la edad, que con el tiempo las superaremos, pero puede que no tengamos ese tiempo. Ahora sí las lágrimas empiezan a caer descontroladamente. Ella me aprieta más fuerte y me acaricia el pelo como cuando era pequeña.

–Ay, mi Alexia, tú sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Sé que últimamente tú y yo no hemos estado bien, pero eres mi hija y yo siempre voy a pensar en ti. Tú y tu hermana siempre vais a estar en mi corazón y yo siempre voy a extrañaros. Siempre voy a. . .

Me habla como si estuviera condenada, como si ya estuviera muerta. Me aparto de ella sin dejarla terminar de hablar. Siento ganas de gritar de impotencia y de furia. Quiero gritarles a todos esos que piensan que voy a morir y a todos esos capitolinos que me han mandado a los juegos y que están deseando que muera como lo hizo mi hermana. Quiero gritarle a mi padre por no estar aquí, a mi madre por haber venido a despedirse como si nunca más fuera a volver a verme y a mí misma porque no sé lo que voy a hacer para salir de esta.

Lo hago: les grito a ella y a Nev que se marchen. Les digo que no quiero verlos, que no los necesito, que voy a sobrevivir aunque nadie me crea capaz de hacerlo. Mi madre suelta un sollozo más fuerte y se marcha sin decir nada. No me da la razón, ni siquiera hace el intento de dármela aunque no lo crea. Nev me da un último abrazo, pero tampoco dice nada y se va.

Me siento de nuevo en el sofá. Ya no tengo ganas de llorar y el sueño que tenía esta mañana a consecuencia de la noche sin dormir se ha evaporado hace rato. Mi cerebro trabaja a mil por hora pensando en todo lo que me espera y en cómo hacer para afrontarlo. Ya se ha acabado el tiempo de llorar y de enfadarme con el mundo. Ahora solo debo centrarme en sobrevivir como sea, en volver a casa y demostrarle a todo el que se compadeció de mí que su lástima y su pena no me son necesarias. Mi madre suele decir que yo siempre he sido demasiado orgullosa para mi propio bien. Sin embargo, sé que en esta situación el orgullo puede ser mi mayor motor para no derrumbarme e intentar luchar para sobrevivir.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Este es el siguiente capítulo. Es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero la verdad es que no tengo una longitud fijada. Así que no voy a andar haciendo números para que todos tengan una extensión similar. Saldrán como salgan.

Muchas gracias a Soly por seguir comentando y a Erika por empezar a comentar. Ah, y a Pau, que lee en las sombras :3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Mark

Hay un puñado de chicos y chicas de más o menos la edad de Alexia esperando en la puerta de su sala de despedidas. Ahora están dentro su madre y su hermano según me informa uno de los agentes.

Me dispongo a esperar. Quiero hablar con Alexia antes de que salga y las cámaras vuelvan a grabarla. Una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en un moño alto no para de lanzarme miradas disimuladas. Le devuelvo la mirada. Tiene unos ojos bonitos, castaños y profundos. Se levanta y se coloca frente a mí, es casi tan alta como yo, aunque contando su moño tenemos la misma altura.

–Eres Mark Mils ¿no? –dice con brusquedad.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Sé que ella sabe perfectamente quién soy, pero es una buena manera de iniciar una conversación.

–Me llamo Rye, bueno, Harriet, pero todo el mundo me llama Rye. Soy amiga de Alexia. Se cuentan muchas cosas sobre ti ¿sabes? A la gente del distrito le encanta hablar y a mí me gusta escuchar. A Alexia también, pero ella prefiere no escuchar cuando hablan de ti, ya sabes por qué. El caso es que dicen que tú no eres como Celina, que tú no descartas a nadie. ¿Es verdad?

Me habla con rudeza, como retándome a decirle que es mentira. Se nota que está preocupada por su amiga. Le pongo una mano en el hombro. Ella no se aparta, pero tampoco parece cómoda con el gesto así que la quito de inmediato:

–Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda por Alexia, Rye –le prometo.

Ella asiente, como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitara oír. Probablemente sea así. No obstante, mientras hablaba con Rye la puerta se ha abierto y por ella ha salido una persona que sé de buena tinta que no quiere oír nada de mí, pero Demelza Swift ni me mira cuando pasa por mi lado. Está llorando copiosamente y pienso en acercarme a ella y decirle lo mismo que le he dicho a Rye, pero sé que mis palabras no serán bienvenidas, así que mejor me quedo callado. Su hijo, Nev, sale detrás de ella. Él sí que me mira y en sus ojos, azules como los de Audrey, no verdes como los de Alexia, puedo ver una infinita tristeza.

Rye se separa de mi lado y encabeza la lista de adolescentes que entran a despedir a Alexia. Tiene bastantes amigos. A mi despedida apenas vinieron los cinco chicos que trabajaban conmigo y otros dos que eran mis vecinos, pero claro, cuando no tienes que pasarte el día trabajando tienes mucho más tiempo para hacer amigos.

Los adolescentes salen pasados quince minutos. Rye me dedica una mirada de advertencia, como recordándome lo que le he prometido. Le sonrío, pero ella no me devuelve la sonrisa. Tal vez no sonríe mucho o tal vez es simplemente que en este momento a nadie le apetece sonreír.

Entro en la habitación. Alexia está sentada en uno de los sofás. Mira hacia la puerta cuando entro y alza las cejas en una muda pregunta.

–soy Mark –le digo.

Ella parece tensarse al escucharme. Me pregunto si aún me guarda rencor. Rye dijo que no quería oír de mí, pero ahora vamos a tener que trabajar juntos. Espero que comprenda eso.

Me siento a su lado en el sofá.

–Yo voy a ser tu mentor.

–¿Crees que puedo ganar? –pregunta a bocajarro.

Pienso mi respuesta por unos instantes. No quiero desanimarla, pero tampoco quiero mentirle.

–Creo que puedes intentarlo. Será difícil. Lo tienes peor que otros, pero estoy seguro de que podremos hacer algo.

–¿Algo como qué?

–Veo que vas al grano. Todavía es muy pronto para tener una estrategia clara. Todavía tenemos que conocer a los demás. Tenemos que fijarnos bien en ellos porque te conviene buscarte una alianza.

Ella se remueve incómoda.

–Ya y ¿cómo se supone que debería conseguir una?

–Como te digo todavía es demasiado pronto para saberlo, pero lo más probable es que tengas que recurrir a la compasión. No frunzas el ceño. Ya he notado que no te gusta que te tengan lástima.

–No pienso mendigar una alianza –dice cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiro. No quiero ser demasiado duro con ella. Comprendo lo que está pasando, no hace tanto que yo estaba en su lugar, pero tiene que comprender que no se trata de lo que quiera sino de lo que debe hacer.

–Alexia, sé que esto va a ser duro. Vas a tener que hacer muchas cosas que no te van a gustar, pero tu prioridad debe ser sobrevivir. Ahora mismo la gente piensa que eres débil. Deja que lo piensen. Ya tendrás tiempo de demostrarles que no lo eres, pero por ahora la debilidad puede ser tu mejor arma. Haz que no te tengan en cuenta y. . .

–A Audrey no la tuvieron en cuenta y no le sirvió de nada. Los patrocinadores nunca apoyan a quien se ve débil y sin patrocinadores no voy a llegar muy lejos ¿no? Estoy dispuesta a hacer el papel de niña mona y dulce si es necesario, pero no quiero parecer una inútil.

Tal y como pensaba Alexia tiene carácter. Eso me gusta. Quizá tenga razón. Quizá podamos sorprender al Capitolio con eso. Les gustan los fuertes y también los tiernos. Alexia puede ser ambas cosas, aunque ningúna en un sentido tradicional. Podemos jugar con eso a ver qué sale. Es mejor que nada y si no, siempre podemos recurrir a la alianza por lástima.

Ella sonríe cuando se lo digo:

–Pero tienes que hacerme caso en lo que te diga. Prometo escucharte, pero necesito que confíes en mí y en que todo lo que hago lo hago para ayudarte.

Ella asiente. Sonrío. Me siento más optimista que cuando entré. Sé que no va a ser un camino de rosas, pero al menos sé que tenemos algo con lo que empezar a trabajar.


End file.
